Conventionally, computing devices include a central processor and main memory (e.g., random-access memory external to the processor). The processor may read data and instructions from the main memory, and may write execution results to the main memory. Some processors may use cache memory to store copies of data blocks that are also stored in the main memory, and that may be required by the processor in the near future. Thus, in the event that the cached data blocks are required by the processor, these data blocks do not have to transferred from the main memory. In this manner, the cache memory may enable faster and/or more efficient execution by the processor.